kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Superspicy Curry
|type =Power-up |properties =Causes Kirby to spew flames }} Superspicy Curry is an item in the ''Kirby'' series. In Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Consumption of Superspicy Curry gives Kirby the ability to spit fireballs at enemies for a limited time. The effect also ends when Kirby is exposed to water. Kirby's Pinball Land Superspicy Curry appears as an item in the Kracko Land Bonus Game. It is worth 2000 points when eaten. Kirby Mass Attack Superspicy Curry makes a cameo appearance in the Kirby Quest sub-game of ''Kirby Mass Attack, being used as one of Kirby's "Awesome" attacks. It inflicts damage on all enemies. In the Anime In the anime, it appeared in the episode The Hot Shot Chef / A Spice Odyssey, only it was renamed Toxic Atomic Curry. It was created by Chef Kawasaki during a "cooking war" between Kawaski and King Dedede's latest monster, Monsieur Goan. No one ever actually ate it, as the other Cappies were interested in the sorbet Dedede's chef had made. When Kirby fought the beast, he was unable to defeat it as Cook Kirby and was trapped in a bowl of ice. Before Kirby froze Kawasaki tossed him some of the curry, which melted the ice and broke the bowl. Kirby started to spew flames all around. Tuff was delighted that Kirby had changed to Fire Kirby, only for Meta Knight to say that it was just heartburn from Kawasaki's cooking. Kirby defeated the monster by breathing fire onto it, and setting fire to the building they were in. At the end of the episode, Dedede and Escargoon were forced to eat it as punishment for the incident, and they literally burned to a crisp after they ate it. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Superspicy Curry also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/''Wii U. When picked up, the user is then able to attack as usual, albeit with flames constantly erupting from the user's mouth. It is different from the Fire Flower item because the flames of the curry are constantly coming out, even while performing other attacks (excluding grabs and Kirby's/King Dedede's inhale moves). This item causes a complete status change rather than just being used as a weapon. Like many other items, it has its own trophy. "Curry" is also a mode in Special Brawl, which gives all players a permanent "Curry" status. Related Quotes Trivia *In the English ''Kirby's Dream Land manual, it was simply known as Spicy Food. *When one plays as Kirby, King Dedede or Wario in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and uses inhale/swallow/bite on an opponent, the fire from the curry disappears (the fire around the player will still be there). **The same thing happens when an opponent is grabbed. *When one is under curry effect, one can damage using one's taunt, like R.O.B.'s Diffusion Beam. Oddly, characters that spin or turn their faces in any direction during the taunt will continue shooting fireballs forward. Gallery Trophy Superspicy curry.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (trophy) KQ Superspicy Curry.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KQ Superspicy Curry 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' SSB3DS Superspicy Curry.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS Superspicy Curry 2.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' Sprites Image:SuperspicycurryKDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land SSBB Superspicy Curry sprite.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' KMA Superspicy Curry sprite.gif|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Super Smash Bros. Items Category:Power Ups Category:Items in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Items in Kirby Mass Attack